


Always By Your Side

by gosalynmallard



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: F/M, Trans Male Character, also mama cosma's mentioned but fuck her, cosmo and wanda are both pan imo, the cheesiness is real, this takes place after cosmo and wanda start dating but before they get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosalynmallard/pseuds/gosalynmallard
Summary: After a certain young fairy gets a less than supportive reaction as a result of coming out to his mother, he decides to turn to the one person he trusts more than any other.





	Always By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I headcanon that Papa Cosmo's last name actually is Cosma, and it was a total coincidence that he had a kid with a woman whose first name is Cosma. And since I headcanon Cosmo as trans, I imagine that he was named after his mother. So yes, his birth name would be Cosma Cosma. Honestly, if Cosmo was canonically trans, the writers would probably do the same thing.

Cosmo took a deep breath as he waited outside the door to the Fairywinkle house. This wasn't going to be easy, but he had to try. He anxiously knocked on the door.

He was greeted by Wanda's sister. She wasn't the nicest to him, but at least Big Daddy wasn't the one who opened the door.

"Oh, hey, Blonda. I need to talk to Wanda about something, it's very important." Cosmo explained, hoping she didn't notice his sweating.

Blonda rolled her eyes. "Wanda, Pizza-Face says she wants to talk to you about something!" She called out to her sister. Wanda poofed to the front door before Blonda could even finish her sentence.

"You said you were picking me up at five, what's the rush? I haven't even had time to get ready."

Cosmo shrugged. "I'm still in my work uniform, there's really no need to get all dolled up when we're just catching a movie. You always look beautiful anyway. But, um, that's not why I'm here. Blonda, do you mind? I don't need all of Fairy World hearing us."

The older girl closed the door, glaring at Cosmo as she did so.

"Is something wrong?" Wanda asked. "You don't look too happy."

"I'm really not. Business was lousy today, only three people showed up. That, and then there's my mom." He sighed.

"What did she do  _this_ time?"

Cosmo looked down at his feet. "Wanda, are you ready for me to tell you something that could change the way you see me completely?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I don't see why not."

"You see, I, how do I put this, don't exactly... see myself as a girl. I never have. Today was the day I decided to tell Mom." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Of course, that was something I should've never done. She was like 'It's just that girlfriend of yours, honey. Being with her makes you think that.'" Cosmo said in an impression of his mother.

Wanda furrowed her brow. "She did what now? Honestly, if she wasn't my future mother-in-law, I'd give her a piece of my mind!"

"You don't need to do that, sweetie. I just wanted to know if you'd still be there for me." He finally managed to make eye contact with Wanda.

Her expression softened. "You know I will. I'm always by your side, especially if your poor excuse of a mother isn't. Besides, I didn't fall in love with you because you were born a girl. I fell in love with you because you're you."

Cosmo blushed. "I love you, Wanda."

She gave her boyfriend a kiss. "I love you more."

"No, I love you more."

"That's not possible." Wanda smiled. "But, uh, do you know what you want me to call you?"

Cosmo twirled a piece of his hair. "Well, since I was named after my mom, I figured that I wanted to name myself after my dad. Mom tells me that his name is Cosmo. I like it a lot more than dumb old Cosma."

"It fits you a lot more, actually. I will make sure to always refer to you the right way, Cosmo." The name felt so right for Wanda to say. It was satisfying on a whole new level, especially since she knew what the name meant to Cosmo.

The young man giggled. He was too flattered to express his gratitude in words. "I'm glad I can trust you."

Wanda gasped. "Cosmo, do you realize what this means?"

"What does it mean?"

"I can give you a haircut and some new clothes. Who cares what your mother thinks, she doesn't even know the definition of love! You'll look so handsome, I just know it."

Cosmo's face turned even redder. "Aw gee, you really think so?

Wanda put her hand on his shoulder. "I don't think so, I know so. In fact, forget the movie, it'll still be playing next week. Let's go do it right now!"

"You're too nice."

"The pleasure's mine. A guy like you deserves the world, beyond what even all of its magic can poof up."

Cosmo's smile grew to the point where he felt as if it slid off his face a little. "Baby, when I make the money for a ring, I'll be more than happy to make you my wife. Just me and you together, no parents to push us around. It'll be amazing."

"Those thousand years will be the best ones of my life, Cosmo."


End file.
